1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer joystick, and more particularly, a computer joystick for moving an object in three dimensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer joysticks are commonly used in computer games for controlling movements of a cursor or an object on a screen. Due to the complexity of current computer games, it is no longer adequate for computer joysticks to only control two-dimensional movements. Joysticks must now be able to control all types of object movements including those in the third dimension.
A typical computer joystick usually controls object movements in two dimensions through use of a control stick and controls object movements in the third dimension through use of either a button at the top of the control stick or a finger controlled sliding wheel. As object movements in different dimensions are separately controlled by different joystick components, control of the joystick is cumbersome.